I Dream of Loki
by Applegirl3223
Summary: Clint Barton was doing just fine before the dreams started. Not those kinds of dreams, pervert. Instead he dreamt of Loki leading the Chitauri in an invasion of Earth and being stopped by the Avengers. The only problem with this is that it never happened that way. So what's a confused Hawkeye to do? Find the Loki of his world, that's what! AU, mpreg warning
1. Chapter 1

_Summary- After having strange dreams about a man, well god, he's never heard of, Clint decides to attempt to befriend him. What he keeps to himself is that in his strange dreams, his new friend, Loki, had led an attack on the Avengers. It's an AU story in that yes everything from Thor did happen but instead of partnering with Thanos and the Chitauri, Loki ends up on Earth teaching classes. I've never done a m-preg story and wanted to try my hand at one so just a fair warning, this story is slash and m-preg.  
_

**_I Dream Of Loki_**

**_Chapter 1: Of Alternate Realities_**

"Mommy!" I'm faintly aware of Roman crying and trying to stop the bleeding on my shoulder. I brush away his tears.

"Listen, you need to get out of here.

"NO-"

"Yes! I'm too badly injured to go with you but you're smart Roman, you know how to take care of yourself." The gunfire won't stop. Can't they give me a break? A box near Roman's head explodes. I pull him down. "Get out of here! Now!" I watch him wipe his tears away. He's only five, almost six yet he's so mature for his age. He doesn't get that from me. I kiss his forehead. "I love you." I wish he didn't look so much like Dad. "Get out of here and find Aunt Tasha." I give him a little push but he doesn't budge. I know that look in his eyes. Damn it. The gunfire has long since stopped. Worried, I reach for him but someone else beats me. One of the idiots I'd been after. He laughs as he lifts Roman into the air. When I attempt to move, I get a boot on my shoulder from another goon. I count at least ten guns pointed at me.

"After we kill you, your boy will get us very hefty ransom. You should've just paid it in the first place. Now look at you." I can tell he's Russian. "Everyone who goes after the Avengers does it wrong. It's this boy who's the heart of the team. He looks like you." To Roman he says, "Now boy if you are good maybe I won't kill you." More laughter. I open my mouth to speak but blood comes out. Roman keeps his poker face on though I can tell he's worried.

"My Dad's gonna kill you for this," My little boy states. I lean my head against the box. It's getting harder to breathe.

"He's your father," The man gestures to me.

"No he's not. He's my mom." By now Roman has been placed onto his feet again. At this latest statement, the group laughs hysterically. Glad they think my son's a comedian.

"Okay boy, I'll bite." The man wipes tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. He crouches with hands on his knees. My vision is getting blurry. "If the famous Hawkeye is your mother then who is your father? The Widow?" Roman grins.

"Nope. He is." Before the man can turn around, his neck is broken. My eyes finally close before I can make out the figure. There's shouts of panic and gunfire.

"Mommy! Don't go! I prayed to Dad like I did to Uncle Thor that one time! You have to stay with us…please." I feel his hands shaking me but I can't open my eyes.

"Roman…"

"My little bird," A familiar voice whispers as I'm gently lifted. That must've been some prayer for him to respond. Too bad he didn't get here sooner.

~Some Years Ago~

I'd like to think of myself as a pretty open guy. Hell, I have to be after all I've seen with the Avengers. So when Bruce suggests I see a shrink for my strange dreams I hesitantly agree. That is until Tony walks into the training room. I had been practicing my archery as we chatted. In fact I have an arrow ready to fly when Tony says,

"Parallel universe." The arrow misses the bulls eye.

"Damn it Tony!" I sigh.

"Hey! You can shoot arrows with your eyes closed and A.I.M goons shooting at you. Not my fault your concentration was off." He takes an offered donut from Bruce who bought a box earlier.

"Wait, how did you know what we're talking about?" Bruce asks him. Tony shrugs.

"Had JARVIS tell me what you two were gossiping about. Disappointed that it was only Birdman's dreams and not the latest prank on Cap." Me and Tony have gained a reputation as pranksters on the team. The stuff we pulled on the rookie, Sam Wilson, should be put into a hall of fame of some sort. "It sounds like everything is the same in this alternate reality except Thor's brother, who he never even mentioned to us, is the one who led the Chitauri here." To be more specific this never mentioned brother, Loki, left Asgard to form an alliance with the Chitauri. He was defeated and, along with the cube, was taken back there to face his punishment. The problem with this is that it never happened this way. Yes the Chitauri invaded and yes we stopped them but they were led by a hooded figure who kept talking about bringing death to the planet for his master. He gained access to the cube and forced Dr. Selvig, a friend of Thor's to make a portal to bring through the rest of his master's army. When the tide of the battle turned, he managed to escape. To this day we still don't know who his master was. In my dreams, Loki used mind control on myself and Dr. Selvig.

"Parallel universe? Really Tony?" I snort in disbelief and prepare another arrow.

"Hear me out. I've been looking into this stuff recently. I need something to do at these board meetings." Bruce chuckles. "For some reason Loki of this universe didn't make an agreement with the Chitauri but the other one did."

"But why would I dream about it?"

"Now there's a good question. Maybe the you in this other universe was so affected by what he saw that it has bled through to you. How long has this been going on?"

"Started a few days after we beat them."

"You're not sharing something Birdman, what is it?" Tony and Bruce are now carefully watching me so I lower the bow.

"It bothers me."

"What?"

"Seeing Thor's brother like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Even though I was under mind control, I could still see he wasn't all there, that he was dealing with his own demons. He needed someone to care. Listen to me, I sound like an idiot."

"No you don't," Bruce interjects. "Keep talking." I fold my arms and begin pacing.

"I think the me in the other world felt sorry for him but…Jesus…." I stop pacing to look at my friends. "I want to find him. What if the Loki here is on the verge of doing something crazy like the other one and simply needs someone to talk to. What if I can stop him from going down the path he chose in this other reality?"

"You're serious," Tony states. I nod.

"I just…I've been there. I had a rough childhood and wish there'd been someone I could've gone to. It was always me and my brother. Loki doesn't even have that anymore."

"He and Thor aren't talking?"

"In the other universe Loki resented him and wanted Odin's approval."

"Sounds like the Thor here." It didn't happen often but every once in a while Thor would discuss his relationship with his father. Though Odin had ended Thor's exile and allowed him home, Thor still believed Odin didn't think he was good enough to rule Asgard one day. "Speaking of our resident god, JARVIS where's Thor?"

"In the living room sir, playing the PlayStation."

"Figures. Look Clint if you're serious about this then you'll need to talk to Thor. Tell him everything. Maybe he knows where Loki is and can help you get to him. I wanna go though."

"So do I," Bruce adds. I run a hand through my hair.

"Well then I should get started before I have second thoughts."

~Five hours later~

So things sometimes don't work out how you expect. Before I could talk to Thor, Cap announced the team was needed. We ended up lending a helping hand to the Fantastic Four. After everything had calmed down, I decided to head out for a bit before Bruce or Tony could stop me. I stopped by my place first to clean up then went to my favorite bar.

"Hey Clint!" Came the greetings when I walked in. I waved to a few, chatted with a couple others before finally finding a place at the bar. That had been a few hours ago and I'm still here. Well not at the bar now but playing pool. My phone vibrates for what feels like the millionth time. Tony again, I roll my eyes and continue with my game. Someone brings me another beer. I'm in the process of trying not to spit it out at a joke this guy is telling when there's a commotion from the front. Two girls arguing with a guy in between them.

"Looks like Daphne finally found out about Josh's mistress," I say. It's well known in the bar that Josh was cheating on his girlfriend of two years but no one wanted to tell her.

"Who's the tall guy with her?" An older man in a biker jacket, Joe, asks. Sure enough a tall, pale man with dark hair that almost touches his shoulders is tugging on Daphne and whispering to her. It's enough to calm her down a little. "Looks kinda prissy." The man with Daphne wears dark glasses, a dark green long sleeved shirt and black jeans.

"Maybe Daph found someone else and just wanted to throw it in Josh's face," A woman named Alissa adds. "I think he's sexy."

"You would," I grin, about to return to my game when the man with Daphne sees me and I realize I'm looking at Loki, Thor's brother. HOLY SHIT! What are the fucking chances?! My eyes widen. Loki frowns at me.

"Clint? What's wrong?" Alissa and the others are watching me with concern.

"What? Nothing! I'm fine. Let's finish the game." I find myself unable to approach the very man I'd been worried about now that the opportunity has reached me. I want to finish the game. I really do except the ruckus up front gets louder.

"Now tall guy is gettin involved. Josh is really lettin him have it!" Joe pokes me but I don't want to get involved. Josh is a known hot head and he'll definitely do something stupid. For some reason whenever there's the threat of problems at the bar, I'm always the one to intervene.

"Damn it," I mumble and hand the pool stick to another friend, Simon, then begin moving towards Josh who is nose to nose with Loki. Well he would be if Loki wasn't taller than him. Loki has been calm throughout the whole exchange, even as Daphne tries getting at the side chick. Then Josh punches him. I suck in a breath. The frown that had been on Loki's face is now replaced with an arrogant, slightly unnerving smirk and that's when I know something bad is about to happen. Before it can, I grab Josh by the arm.

"Hey let me go!"

"Shut the fuck up kid," I growl dragging him away. What an idiot.

"But that asshole-"

"Leave it!" I manage to get Josh outside and calmed down. Eventually his girlfriend shows up outside. They trade words but make up in the end. The two walk off together after thanking me. I stand outside a bit longer debating whether I should return to finish the pool game or call up Thor to challenge him at Mario Kart.

"Wonderfully handled," A smooth voice says from beside me. I glance over to see Loki.

"Were you who she was cheating with?"

"Hardly. I'm her professor and was helping her with an assignment when a friend of hers called about her boyfriend. I came along to make sure she did nothing stupid." He's a professor? Seriously? As if reading my mind Loki smirks. "Is there something wrong with my profession?"

"What? No! No way. Just don't look like one."

"Really? And what do I look like?" Is he flirting with me? I cough and cross my arms. Loki laughs, obviously amused with my discomfort. "Do all the Avengers frequent this location?"

"No. It's my-wait how'd you know I'm an Avenger?"

"Is that a serious question? This entire city knows who you are. The mansion doesn't help."

"That was Tony's idea." I had been against a house in the city where any bad guy could show up. I'd eventually caved when I became the only one against it. The first day there I'd taped a sign on the door that said 'If you're here to kill the Avengers, knock twice'. Tony thought it hilarious, Steve not so much. "You know who I am, so who are you?"

"Loki Laufeyson."

"Unique name."

"That it is." The way Loki watches me, causes me to think Loki is waiting for the questions about himself and Thor but I don't. Instead I flag down a cab.

"Well professor, hungry? I know this great pizza place." Loki studies me a bit before finally giving a nod. The cab ride is short and the whole time I'm worried I've made a mistake. Still this Loki seems different than the one from my dreams.

"You obviously know who I am so why haven't you asked about my relationship with Thor?" His question comes as we're heading inside.

"Because it's none of my business." I leave out the part where Thor hasn't told me anything about him and I only know who he is from the dreams. A strange smile appears on his face.

"I think we'll get along wonderfully little bird." God, that's worse than whatever Tony calls me. I simply sigh and lead him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

_A few notes - I did not make up the term 'Hawkguy'. That comes from the amazing comic by Matt Fraction. The idea for the ID's came from Earth's Mightiest Heroes, good show. Go watch it on Netflix. Also Clint has blond hair, his original color:) _

_**I Dream Of Loki**_

_**Chapter 2: In Which Clint Develops A Crush**_

It's quiet at the mansion. Great for thinking which is what I'm doing while stirring sugar into my coffee. Last night after pizza, Loki and I parted ways. It was pretty nice actually. He talked about his classes and how of all mortals, he despises college kids the most. He was much friendlier than I expected. I intended to tell him of the dreams I had of another version of him but I never got around to it. By the time we paid for the check it had completely slipped my mind. Before getting into his cab, he thanked me, for what I don't know, and said he'd see me again. Which is strange now that I think about it. I never told him my address and I highly doubt he'd stop by the mansion with the risk of Thor being around.

"Birdman where were you last night? You missed Sam and I trying to get Steve drunk," Tony says walking into the room looking like he never went to bed. Probably spent the night in his workshop. He sits at the kitchen island and I slide him a cup of coffee.

"Found Loki."

"Where? When?" Quickly I tell him of last night. He raises an eyebrow when I tell him of Loki's profession. Raises it further still when I describe going out for pizza. "So it was a date then."

"No!"

"Sounds like a date."

"Well it wasn't. We just went for something to eat."

"Did you both pay?"

"He did."

"It was a date." As I'm about to tell Tony what he can do with his whole date thing, in walks Thor still half sleep. He sits next to Tony. I give him the whole pot of coffee. He downs it without a word as Tony and I watch in disbelief.

"How can you do that?" I ask him. Even though I've seen him do this too many times to count, it still surprises me. He grins, wipes his mouth and belches in response. Tony scoots his seat over a bit.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!"

"We had that yesterday Thor."

"Yes but I only eat Clint's. They taste the best." I'm already getting out the stuff I'll need when Natasha comes in.

"Who drank all the coffee?"

"I can fix more," Thor offers.  
"NO!" The three of us shout.

"I mean, its fine. I can do it," Natasha smiles to reassure him. The last time Thor made tried to make coffee, he nearly destroyed the kitchen. Eventually Steve and Bruce join us. They sit at the table reading the newspaper. Tony's discussing his newest Iron Man model when Sam storms in only wearing a towel. Sam Wilson aka the Falcon, has only been with us a few months. He worked for SHIELD but became good friends with Cap who offered him a spot on the team. He's worked out pretty well so far.

"Okay who did it?" He looks at Tony then me. "It was one of you two!"

"What did they do?" Steve puts his paper down.

"Mixed what smells like honey with my body wash! I thought we agreed no more pranks!"

"We did." Tony nods. "And we had nothing to do with it. Maybe it was the company. Did you read the list of ingredients?" For a moment Sam considers it. He lifts the container to read the label then scratches his head. "I swear it said nothing about honey when I bought it. Sorry guys."

"No problem. We all make mistakes."

"Save me some pancakes." Once Sam is clearly gone, Steve sighs and looks at Tony.

"Tony…"

"So I messed with the body wash."

"And?"

"And maybe had a new label made. Hey at least it's not what Clint originally wanted to do."

"Which was?" I hate that look from Steve. Makes me feel like a kid who's in trouble. I mumble something while giving Thor his pancakes. "What was that?"

"I said I was going to fill his bed with snakes."

"Jesus!" Steve shakes his head as Tony and Bruce laugh.

"They wouldn't have been venomous. Thor not the whole bottle!" He's poured almost all the syrup onto his plate and gives me a look that says 'What did I do wrong?'

After breakfast, Steve and I head to the training room to box. He's much better at it than I am since I only recently started. I'm not sure how long we're down there but eventually we take a break. When he goes up to take a shower, I stay where I am against the wall trying to catch my breath.

"Sir," Jarvis says. "Ms. Romanoff wants the cupcakes she left at your apartment two days ago."

"Yeah? Well tell her to get 'em herself." There's a pause then he's back.

"She has responded with, 'I have to meet with Fury. So get them for me, please.'" Natasha only uses that word on me when it comes to her cupcakes. She's addicted.

"Alright."

"Very good sir." I pack a quick bag of things I need to take home and with a wave to Bruce, who's immersed in a scientific journal, I leave. My apartment building is in a shady area but I can't bring myself to abandon it. Mrs. Jones is out walking her dog that looks like it's near death.

"Clint sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm okay. Juniper though could use a vet visit."

"Oh she's near death for sure so I'm just trying to make life a bit more comfortable for her." She gives Juniper a pat on the head. "And I know who's been paying her bill." She smiles at me. Mrs. Jones can barely afford rent on her fixed income. She'd mentioned once how expensive it is for Juniper to go to the vet since on top of being older she's also sickly. So I visited the office and told them to send me the bill whenever she goes but not to let Mrs. Jones know about it.

"How'd you find out?"

"I have my ways." She gives me a kiss on the cheek. "You're an angel Clint and one day you'll find someone who can handle that. Oh and by the way," She says beginning to walk away. "Why didn't you tell me about that handsome man friend of yours?" I frown at that.

"Who?"

"I forget his name but he's so nice. He's waiting upstairs for you." Without further explanation she walks off, humming to herself. It can't be any of the Avengers. They were all at the house when I left. I race into the building taking the steps two at a time. Maybe it's my brother….no Barney would've called first. Besides I think he's undercover for the FBI right now. I make it to the fourth floor to see my door slightly open. I pull the knife I always keep in my bag out and head quietly to the door. Easing down the hallway, I hear someone shuffling papers from the living room. Peering around the corner I see Loki sitting on my couch going through a stack of papers. He glances up at me then goes back to reading.

"Damn it Loki! How the hell did you get in here? Wait…how the hell do you know where I live?"

"You need to change your locks. It was surprisingly easy. As for knowing where you live…" He pulls out my license from his pocket and sets it on the coffee table. When did he get that? "Last night while you were arguing with that man over who would win the World Series this year."

"You're good." He smiles at my compliment. He has an amazing smile. Wait…what?! Get it together Barton! "What're you doing here anyway?"

"It's Sunday. I was bored. Hence my being here." I drop my bag on the floor and head back down the hall to the kitchen. Tasha's cupcakes are in the fridge but not much else. I need to go shopping but whenever I run out of food I just go to the mansion because Tony keeps it stocked. "I thought about cleaning that out but I was terrified of what I might find," Loki says from the doorway.

"Want a cupcake?" I'm already taking one out, knowing I might not live to see tomorrow. Loki raises an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a no."

"Shouldn't you be doing Avenger related things?"

"We have plenty of down time. Usually if we do I end up on a mission for SHIELD but I have a couple weeks off. You never did tell me why you're a professor." Loki shrugs.

"I found upon visiting a classroom that I already knew everything they were teaching so if they could do it why not I? So I took up Ancient Literature and Philosophy. Have I told you how I despise university students the most?" I laugh.

"Several times." Without warning he walks over to me. I clam up as a finger brushes over my lips. When he pulls it away, there's frosting on it. My mouth nearly drops open when he licks it off.

"Not bad," He mumbles before leaving the kitchen. I'm not sure exactly how I make it through the rest of the afternoon after that. Loki continues going through his students' papers while I attempt to clean up. I irritate him enough for him to tell me to just sit on the couch until he's finished. That gets boring fast. He won't let me turn on the TV either. Finally I sigh dramatically and move my legs to rest on his lap.

"If you value your legs you will remove them now," He practically growls.

"You're the one who's making me sit here, in my OWN house! So fuck you."

"If you're going to act like a child then fine, I'll allow you to help me."

"But I don't want to. I just wanna watch TV!" Loki hands me a stack of papers. Grumbling, I accept them. He explains what he's looking for in each one. I've haven't been looking through my first paper five minutes when I realize my shoes are missing and my feet are still in Loki's lap.

"You're fast."

"I know," I'm rewarded with another smile. He's flirting with me, this isn't all in my head. "Tell me about your family."

"Why?"

"Because I'd rather not discuss mine."

"Dad was a drunkard who regularly beat on mom. My brother has looked out for me ever since I can remember. He was always there whenever Dad got upset. Sometimes he took the beating for me." Why did I share something so personal? I barely know this guy. Looking at him, I don't think he expected it either.

"Your father used to beat you?"

"My mom mostly. Sometimes my brother and me. Depended on his mood."

"Where is he now?"

"Dead." A spark of something flickers in his eyes and is gone as quickly as it appeared.

"Tell me about your brother." So I do. I find myself telling all about me and Barney, his nickname by the way. How we grew up, how he protected me, where we went to school, etc. I love my brother and have always tried to be someone he'd be proud of. "You idolize him," Loki says quietly when I finish. Of course I do. Anyone who listens to one minute of anything I have to say about him knows that. I study him as he thinks. He's healthier looking than the Loki from my dreams. Doesn't look as tired or stressed. Abruptly his attention snaps back to me. "You're studying me, why?" Still don't want to tell him the truth yet.

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Has anyone ever told you that you can be quite immature?"

"At least several times a week." He rolls his eyes and returns to reading the assignments. I try keeping focused on the papers but they're extremely boring. This is something Bruce would like to do not me. I somehow manage though. On the last paper, he snatches it out my hands.

"I need to go. I'm late for a staff meeting."

"On Sunday?"

"It was the only free day we all had." He's leaving already? It doesn't feel like he was here that long.

"I guess I'll see you around Professor."

"That you will little bird." As he walks past me on the couch, he runs a hand through my hair. My scalp still tingles from his touch ten minutes later. I decide to bury the questions over my sexuality and take Tasha her cupcakes before she hunts me down.

"I'm on vacation."

"Says who?"

"Fury."

"Well I'm just getting back from the Helicarrier. I could use one. The mess I had to deal with over there…anyway I'll stop by later."

"Alright." I hang up and continue with what I was doing before Tasha called, watching the neighborhood from the roof. I love high places. Even at the mansion I prefer sitting on the arm of the couch or the counter. I watch the people moving about, going from place to place. The drug dealer on the corner, I'll deal with him later, to the kids heading off to school. School. Loki would probably be teaching his class now. I look down at my watch. 9:00am. I wonder what he'd be like teaching. The idea hits me to go see for myself but I have no clue as to where he's teaching. Quickly I dial Tony.

"What can I do for you Hawkguy?"

"Already moved on from Birdman I see."

"Like this one better."

"I need you to look up where Loki Laufeyson is teaching."

"Why?"

"Stop being nosy. Can you do it or not?"  
"Of course I can. He's in a college right?"

"Yeah. Do you need more info?"

"Nope. Give me thirty minutes. Got the board giving me dirty looks for answering my phone during our meeting. Gotta go." Tony ends the call before I can say anything else. I head back to my apartment to spend the time playing Call of Duty with what sounds like a bunch of thirteen year olds who should be in school themselves. I've just been blown to Asgard when my phone goes off. Tony's sent the name and location of Loki's school. I text him my thanks then head out. It's not far from me so I walk. I even manage to scare the hell out of the drug dealer on the way. The closer I get the more nervous I feel. I hadn't planned on what I'd actually do once I get there. Stop freaking out Barton. A few people at the bus stop I pass give me strange looks. Maybe I said that part out loud. When I finally get to the college, St. Benedict University, I have to ask a student about Professor Laufeyson. He sends me to a large brick building. Inside I follow a group of students, who I hear chatting about how amazing Professor Laufeyson is, to the classroom. Loki isn't paying attention to the doorway, instead he's going over something on his computer. Which is how I manage to sneak in without him noticing me. I take a seat in the back of the class, hoping I blend in.

"You new? Never seen you here before," A kid in a Yankees jersey asks. I nearly puke, can't stand the Yankees.

"Uh yeah you could say that. How's the class?"

"Awesome. Professor Laufeyson is pretty popular even though he comes across as really cold at times. I personally don't get the appeal. I think it's the accent."

"Alright class, shall we begin?" Loki says. Instantly the class quiets down. For the first time I notice his hair is pulled back. I like it much better this way. Once again I push away the questions on my sexuality. I become engrossed in watching him teach. He moves around a lot and breaks the subject down so everyone understands. I never thought in a million years philosophy could be so interesting. Apparently the students think so too because I don't see one sneakily sending a text or drawing doodles. Everyone's attention is on Loki. Sexuality be damned, I'm pretty sure I have a crush on the guy. I'm so into watching him that when my Avengers ID goes off, it causes me to jump. The ID itself is about the size of a license and has a small screen which we use to communicate with each other. Loki stops mid-sentence. Every head turns to my direction.

"Hawkeye we're needed!" Cap's picture has come up on the small screen. "We're getting an emergency call from SHIELD. The Serpent Society just broke Viper out."

"Got it Cap."

"Iron Man has your coordinates. Meet him outside." There's a flurry of excited chatter as I put the ID away.

"I was sitting next to Hawkeye!" The Yankees kid high fives his friends. Loki watches me with arms crossed. He doesn't seem happy. Fuck. Since he already seems ready to kill me, I decide to add to it by mouthing the words 'call me' as I make the gesture with my hand. A good portion of the students' eyes widen as they look from me to him. That'll give them something to gossip about. Yep. I'm sure he wants to kill me now. With a grin, I jump out the open window.


	3. Chapter 3

_I did not make up the name of the museum in this chapter. It's an actual place in New York. Also Agent Morse, aka Mockingbird, is a character from the comics like his brother. So is Baron Von Strucker._

**_I Dream Of Loki_**

**_Chapter 3: An Attraction_**

So I'm hanging upside down. Tied up. Next to Natasha. This hasn't happened in awhile so I'm enjoying it slightly. Well I would be if a whip wasn't hitting my back. I thought this shirt was thicker.

"You still won't say who sent you?" We're being held captive by a guy in a really nice suit. SHIELD has been watching him for some time on suspicion this oil baron, Jacob Hicks, is secretly funneling money to HYDRA, an organization that the Avengers haven't dealt with yet but Steve has. For months Natasha had been undercover off and on as a flirty business woman who wanted to partner up with Hicks. Last night was supposed to have been when they signed the papers but instead he had her drink drugged. Called in off vacation for this, I'd been monitoring everything from outside. Hicks took the mic out of Tasha's ear and ordered me inside or he'd kill her. Of course I went. Which is how we ended up like this. His goon snaps the whip again. God that stings!

"Stop!" Natasha shouts.

"Oh? Are you ready to talk?"

"Yes just stop." I look at her sharply. People who don't know her say she comes off as emotionless at times. That she's a robot or something stupid like that but it's the opposite. I could tell from the way she answered that she has every intention of telling Hicks something, anything for him to stop. The key word I said is ANYTHING, which ranges from the truth to an outright lie. Usually telling the enemy what they want to hear, and you have to be good to know what you should go with, will give you the time you need to work out a plan if you haven't already so then by talking it won't matter anyway because they'll be captured. Absentmindedly I wonder why Steve wasn't called in to help with this. Before the team became official, he'd been doing SHIELD work. As Tasha talks, the big guy with the whip walks around. He pulls out a knife then presses it to my throat.

"If what you have told me is a lie, I'll have Johnson slit your friend's throat."

"It's true all of it!"

"Well I suppose I should feel flattered SHIELD is watching me so closely. I thought you two were with the FBI." He chuckles. "Since I'm going to kill you anyway I suppose it wouldn't hurt letting you in on the secret." Hicks strokes Tasha's cheek. A move that any other time would've gotten him a broken arm. "I was approached by a gentleman calling himself Baron Von Strucker. He made me a very generous offer to use some land I own all around the world. I also help him with small things when he needs it."

"Why would he choose you? What do you have that someone else doesn't?"

"Oh the land mostly. They're in….excellent locations for what he needs. Besides what I'm getting paid more than compensates. Story time is over now."

"That's all?"

"Yes. That you need to know anyway."

"Can I now?" I ask Natasha.

"Fine. You're so impatient." Finally! Johnson's grip has relaxed during Hicks' confession so I head butt him.

"Damn it!" While he's yowling in pain, I grab the knife that they missed on the inside of my pants, just below the buckle. It takes me seconds to cut myself down then to knock out Johnson. Hicks is racing towards the door so I grab the tray that held other torture instruments and fling it at his knees. Before I head towards him, I throw the knife at Natasha's rope without looking knowing it found it's target. I then make it over to Hicks who is crawling towards the door. A boot on his back keeps him in place.

"We'll have to get you something for that," Natasha says referring to my back as she walks up.

"Is it bad?"

"Could be worse." I hand her another earpiece from my pocket. "Hicks the first thing you should've done was given as a full body search. We still would've gotten out but it would've been much harder without Hawkeye's knife."

"That's the sad part. He got so freakin arrogant that he didn't even think of that."

"Can we talk about this? I'm innocent really! The Baron forced me into it!" He pleads.

"Shut up!" I bark at him. "The lady is trying to talk to someone."

"This Is Widow. We're ready for extraction." A pause then she answers, "Copy that. Alright Hawkeye let's get this sniveling idiot upstairs."

"I have men up there! Men who will-"The sound of glass breaking and gunfire shuts him up.

"That would be our team taking care of your men. Now get up." Once upstairs, Hicks is taken into custody. We get a couple thumbs up from the other agents. One that knows me better, remarks on my back and how it looks like I got into a fight with a cat and lost. We have such great comedians. After getting back on the Helicarrier, we debrief. I'm then sent to the doctor on duty to have the marks left by the whip taken care off because first aid on a moving helicopter isn't that great. Finally I'm allowed to leave. Natasha and I catch a ride with a few other agents headed to New York. We part ways once we land, with Natasha off to buy cupcakes. I catch a cab home. After missions for SHIELD I find it much more relaxing to stay at my apartment for a day or so instead of heading right to the mansion. I'm like a zombie as I move up the stairs, saying hello to Mrs. Jones and making small talk with the new neighbors on the second floor. The door isn't locked. Interesting. I'm too tired to care though so I open the door, dropping my bag in the hallway.

"You look awful little bird," Loki says from my couch. From the looks of it, he'd been reading.

"Yeah? Well you look…" I take another step, stumbling this time. Maybe I should've rested more before leaving. The doc did say I lost a lot of blood but I kept insisting I was fine. My head is spinning now. I start to stumble again but I'm caught this time by Loki. I haven't seen him since I jumped out of his classroom window. Right after stopping the Serpent Society, I was called in by Director Fury. That was days ago. Loki must've seen the outline of the bandages through my shirt because he's lifting it up to take a better look.

"What happened?" His voice is tight, slightly angry.

"My assignment which is classified by the way." I push away from him and move towards my room with one hand on the wall the entire time.

"You sustained blood loss," He states. I don't answer. Instead once I'm in my room I flop down on my stomach. Clumsily I pull my phone out of my pocket. When I go on assignment, I leave it behind. After it boots up, messages and voice mails pop up. I set it near my pillow and watch as Loki sits on the edge of the bed.

"I may be able to help with this."

"How?"

"I keep different things from Asgard. I may have something to help heal your wounds."

"Go for it. I need sleep though so sorry if I can't stay awake."

"I'd prefer that. The ointment burns."

"Got anything to help with sleep? I'm exhausted but I can't close my eyes." Probably shouldn't have drunk all that coffee Maria offered me earlier.

"Hmmm…" Loki crouches near my head. He begins whispering, as to what I have no idea. I'm too out of it. When my eyes do close, the only thing I can think of is him.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm confused briefly as to where I am. Once my brain catches up to my body I answer the texts I have and listen to the voice mails on my phone, one from my brother and the other from an overly excited Tony about his Mark whatever number he's on now armor. After a few minutes I sit up. Memories of walking into my place come flooding back.

"Loki!" I yell. No answer. There's a clear jar of green stuff on my nightstand. Grabbing it I sniff the contents, smells floral. My back! I rush to the bathroom, yanking off my shirt as I go. My back is healed except for the scars. Holy shit! "Loki!" I call again. I want to thank him for what he's done but as I search my apartment I realize he's left. Slightly annoyed at him, I head to the kitchen only to be surprised by pasta sitting on the stove. He cooked for me too? As I'm tasting it, I realize I have no way to get in contact with him unless it involves me going to another class. That's when I notice the note on the fridge.

_Clint,_

_Get some rest, you looked horrible. I apologize for not being there when you woke. A student needed to meet with me. _

_Loki_

The note was short and to the point. At the very bottom, as if he quickly added it before leaving, was Loki's number. I dial it. The phone rings three times before he answers.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for what you did." His voice sounds even better on the phone. I'm crushing hard, damn it!

"You're welcome Clint. How do you feel?"

"A little better."

"You most likely need more rest. You've only been asleep a few hours."

"I'll sleep all day tomorrow. I'd like to thank you in some way Loki."

"I don't…" he hesitates as if he just thought of something.

"What?" I press.

"Go with me to the museum tomorrow."

"Sounds boring but fine." Actually it sounds like a date.

"There are a few exhibits I want to show you. I want you ready to go by ten."

"In the morning? I'll see what I can do."

"And Clint?"

"Yeah?"

"You dream of me."

"Excuse me?"

"While you slept, you kept mumbling my name. What were you dreaming of?" Though I had fallen asleep to thoughts of him, I'd actually been dreaming about the other Loki, the one from the alternate universe. He was in a cell on Asgard.

"I don't remember," I answer quickly.

"You're lying but I will get the answer out of you," It sounds like a promise.

"But not today so see you tomorrow. Bye Loki."

"Goodbye little bird." I lean against the fridge as I replay the conversation. That could've gone better. I should've come up with a more believable lie but everything slipped from my mind in that moment. As I stand there replaying everything like a lovesick teen, I save his number in my phone then slip it into my pocket. I'm on the kitchen floor eating a bowl of the pasta when I hear my door open. My heart actually skips a fucking beat thinking it's him.

"Hawkguy where are you?" It's only Tony.

"In here!" He pops in the doorway with a case of beer and Sam behind him.

"Clint has anyone ever told you that you should probably move?" Sam asks as he messes with the peeling wallpaper.

"All the time but what can I say? It has a certain charm."

"You cooked this?" Tony grabs the bowl from my hands and shoves a forkful in his mouth before I can stop him. "You never cook Italian."

"A friend did."

"Friend? Who?"

"Is this-" Thankfully Sam interrupts before I have to answer. "God Clint! You have a dead mouse over here!"

"Hey I was going to clean that up!"

"Don't bother. I'll give it to Redwing," he answers referring to the bird he is telepathically connected with. Holding the mouse, he walks out of the kitchen.

"Who's the friend?" Tony asks.

"Will you let it go?"

"Nope."

"Loki alright?"

"Seriously?" I nod. "Does he clean too?" With a dramatic roll of my eyes, I grab the beer and go to the living room. Sam has just shut the window and the mouse is gone. He probably threw it out for Redwing.

"Beer and…" I crouch near my PS3. "Street Fighter?"

"No," Sam and Tony say at the same time.

"Mortal Kombat?" Again I get disapproval. "Call of Duty?" I get a thumbs up on that. So we drink and play Call of Duty. Well mostly Sam and I do because Tony sucks at it. Later in the evening Tasha arrives with Steve and Bruce carrying pizza. The rest of the night goes by in a blur of beer, pizza, video games and Steve's very good impressions of Director Fury.

* * *

What the hell is poking me? I rub my eyes as I sit up off the floor. What am I doing down here? Last night! Right. I take in the living room to see it's a mess. Tasha managed to grab the couch. Steve is asleep in my only armchair with his mouth hanging open. Sam is sitting against the wall right under the window. I spot Bruce laying flat on the floor with a beer can in one hand. Where's Tony? Groaning, I manage to get to my feet. The first place I look is the kitchen but he's not there, so I head to my room. He's sitting against my bed with a screwdriver in one hand and my alarm clock in the other.  
"Ever wonder how these things work?"

"No, not really. What time is it?"

"9:50 buddy."

"What?! Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm late!" I grab a towel. "Tony, Loki's supposed to be getting me so we can go to the museum-"

"Another date," He mumbles while examining the inside of the clock.

"No! We're just friends."

"Sure whatever you say."

"Don't scare him off got it?" At that Tony laughs.

"Don't you trust me Clint?" Of course not but I leave without replying. I try to make the shower quick. As I'm brushing my teeth I realize the first thing Loki will see when he comes in are my drunken friends and trashed living room. Great. Holding my towel, I peak out the door. I can hear voices coming from down the hall.

"So you're Clint's friend?" Steve's voice. "Nice to meet you." Well at least he can keep Tony from doing anything stupid. I rush across the hall to my room, trying to find something clean to wear which is a very difficult task because I have nothing clean at least that I can find. I've just slipped on my boxers when my door opens.

"Clint what's taking you so long?" Sam asks.

"I can't find anything wearable. I should've done laundry."

"Why's it matter? Throw something on."

"I can't."

"Why? Oh. I get it. It's a date."

"It's not a fucking date!"

"Then why do you care so much?" I open my mouth to respond but then I think about it. He has a point. He has a very good point. "Hey what about the stuff in your duffle? Don't you usually fill that with extra clothes?" I take his advice and search the bag. Sure enough I find jeans and a shirt to wear. "Alright now can you go out there before he kills Tony?" He says once I've tied my shoes.

"What do you mean?"

"You how Tony is. There's those that can deal with that and there's others who he pisses off. Your friend falls in the latter category."

"I warned him…he never listens." I lead the way back to the living room. It's been cleaned up and now the TV's on. There's a plate of bacon on the coffee table along with several mugs. Tony has one and is standing next to Loki who's sitting on the arm of the couch with an icy smile on his face. Steve gives a nod to Tony and shrugs as if saying 'I tried'.

"I still don't understand why you chose to work at a college. As long as you've been around you could've done anything and you decided to teach. There's something I'm missing," Tony's saying.

"Loki let's go," His head snaps to my direction. The smile turns genuine. Unfortunately Tony notices too. His mouth is moving but no words are coming out much to the amusement of everyone else. "What did you do?"

"A simple spell. He'll regain his voice in thirty minutes." He grabs my wrist as he walks by.

"Hey lock up before you guys leave!" I yell. Loki doesn't speak again until we're near his car, a BMW by the way. "You can afford this teaching at St. Benedict's?" I ask getting into the passenger seat.

"I've visited Midgard many times in the past and accumulated money over the years. Where was Thor?"

"Bruce said he'd gone off to spend time with Jane." I briefly wonder if I should say anything about their relationship then decide to go with it. "You should visit him sometime."

"Why?"

"Well…you know because you seem concerned about him." Whenever me and Barney have fought, we've always made up pretty quickly. I can't imagine going for as long as Loki has without talking to my brother. "Maybe talking with him would help things between you two."

"We're not having this discussion right now." I guess that puts an end to that. My phones goes off, signaling a message. It's from Natasha.

**Can you ask Loki to use this spell more often? It's amazing what you can hear when Tony shuts up – Natasha**

**I would but I've annoyed him by mentioning he should talk to Thor – Clint**

**Date off to a bad start –Natasha**

**It's not a date! –Clint**

**Sam and Bruce think otherwise. Don't bring up Thor anymore unless he does. Obviously it's a touchy subject. Steve wants you to know he's taking your newspaper –Natasha**

"We're here." I was so into texting that I didn't notice he'd already parked at the New York Historical Society museum. Even the name screams boredom.

**Tell him I want to box later. Gotta go –Clint**

I put the phone away and follow Loki inside. I never go to museums because I don't find them interesting and this one isn't any different. "I'm dying inside already Loki." He smirks, the conversation in the car forgotten.

"Keep up," He answers then goes off. I follow him to an exhibit about American history. "I remember much of this," He says quietly.

"You were here during the country's beginning?"

"Off and on. It intrigued me. I never thought that small colony would turn into this. I find history fascinating because I like to see how it's told today compared to what actually happened." Loki leads me to a painting of the American Revolution.

"What did you used to do back then?"

"I mostly watched, rarely interfering. I've met many mortals over the centuries. The majority of my favorites came from this time period."

"Why didn't you teach a history class?"

"St. Benedict's had no openings and no other university caught my attention. Look at this piece." I let Loki guide me around the rest of the exhibit. He was in teacher mode, explaining everything we saw. Then it was off to another exhibit. We spent the whole day there but it didn't bother me. Loki's excitement was infectious and I found myself learning much more than I thought I would've. By closing time, I'm ready to get off my feet. Loki's bought me a poster from the souvenir shop and several books for himself. He hurries me to the car then it's off to a restaurant. The place is packed but he made reservations. We end up at a table near the back where the lighting's low. This does feel like a date. Damn you Tony! We've already ordered our food so now I'm nervously fiddling with my napkin. Loki's laugh causes me to stop.

"What are you so nervous about Clint?"

"I'm not."

"You are. You haven't said a word since we've sat down."

"I'm not nervous Loki." I try acting nonchalant but it isn't very convincing. He tilts his head a bit and still smiling says,

"Do I make you nervous little bird?" I can only stare at him in wide eyed surprise for a few seconds before regaining my composure.

"Of course not!" He takes a sip of his wine.

"If I only wanted to be friends with you then I wouldn't have spent the day with you like this. I have few friends Clint and the ones I do have, I don't take them to museums and restaurants."

"So this is a date then?"

"That is what I've heard it called." Tony and Sam will never let me live this down. Ever. "When I saw you that night in the bar I wanted you. My intention was to make you mine for a night but I've realized today that one night won't do." Is he saying what I think he's saying? I'm not used to this. Usually I'm the one doing the chasing, not the one being chased.

"Loki are you asking me to-"

"Clint." A blond haired woman wearing a black dress hands me a phone then walks away. Perfect timing.

"Sir?"

"Barton I need you on the Helicarrier right now. Agent Dixon is waiting for you outside and will transport you there. I've also called in Agent Romanoff," Director Fury tells me. I glance at Loki who is watching me. "Agent Morse has been captured." This keeps getting better.

"Got it sir." Once I hang up I down the rest of my glass. "I have to go, I'm sorry." He nods and grabs my hand as I'm getting up. He turns it over then begins tracing the lines on my palm, muttering a spell it sounds like. When he finishes, my hand has a strange tingling sensation. Before I can question him he gestures for me to go.

"We can finish our conversation when you return." Loki leans back in the chair causing me for the first time to realize that he's sexy as hell. From his hair, to his eyes to the way he moves. We're staring at each other which has raised the tension between us a hundred fold. When I finally break eye contact and start to move past him, he grabs my wrist and pulls me down. "Come back to me safely little bird," He whispers in my ear. I can feel the nosy stares from the other tables. So I simply nod. It's going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I Dream Of Loki**_

_**Chapter 4: A New Relationship**_

"This is where she was last seen." A map pops up on the screen of South East Asia. It zooms in on an area of Thailand. "On her last transmission nothing seemed wrong. In fact she stated she'd get in contact again within a few days…" Maria's voice drones on. I glance at Tasha. She's drumming a finger against her leg impatiently. She's ready to get on the ground. I on the other hand am not. I know Bobbi, Agent Morse, pretty well and she's done this before. At times if she deems it necessary, she'll abruptly cut off contact. This has to be the fifth time. Yet each time SHIELD takes it seriously. I have no clue why. Anyway I haven't been following much of what Maria's been saying. I can't stop thinking about Loki, especially the way he watched me while at dinner. "Clint!"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

"Of course not."

"Don't lie to me."

"Okay, maybe just a bit." Maria sighs in exasperation. "Look Bobbi has done this before. What makes you so worried about her this time?"

"She was investigating HYDRA."

"I thought after the Winter Soldier incident-"

"They weren't defeated, not completely. You two already know there were factions spread over the world."

"But with no clear leader they haven't been much of a problem."

"Until Bobbi was able to give us more info on Baron Von Strucker, the man who your oil guy was helping."

"Have you told Steve?" Natasha asks. "He'll want to know."

"Once we have solid evidence. Right now it's whispered words and grainy photos. We couldn't even connect him to Hicks, there was no paper trail so all we have to go on is what the man says. I have the Director breathing down my neck to dig deeper…it's very frustrating."

"Tell me about it," Bobbi Morse says walking in. She plops down in a free chair next to me.

"Told you," I ruffle her hair.

"Thank God Bobbi! This'll get Fury off my ass for a while. What the hell happened?"

"It's a long story that I'd rather only tell once so can we make this my debriefing?"

"Of course."

"Wait." I stand up and grab my jacket. "I wanna go to bed so…"

"You're awful Clint."

"Tasha will tell me later right?" She gives a nod as she pulls out a nail file then begins filing her nails.

"He's probably anxious to get back to his date." Thank you Natasha. Bobbi and Maria give me the 'Do share' look.

"I wasn't on a date." A glare from my favorite red head and I'm backtracking. "So I was, big deal. It's my business."

"Not if we have to do a background check like the last one you dated." Being in a relationship was hard enough as a SHIELD agent but then I have to factor in two of my closest friends, one who happens to be my ex. In fact the running joke among the other agents was Bobbi being my wife, we were engaged, and Tasha being my work wife. Very funny I know. Anyway trying to date became too dangerous for any future girlfriends so I'd pretty much given up. Until Loki.

"Clint must've been hit hard by Cupid, he's not even listening to us anymore."

"What?"

"See?" Bobbi and Maria laugh.

"Whatever, I'll see you three later."

"We'll find out who she is Clint! We always do!" Bobbi calls after me. It's rare that you hear about two people who were going to get married decide not to yet still remain friends. Somehow that happened with the two of us. She thinks it's because we were better off friends than lovers. I give her the middle finger then run off before she can get out of her seat.

Its early morning when I make it back to the mansion. "Jarvis where is everyone except Natasha. I already know where she is."

"Mr. Stark is at a charity event with Ms. Potts. Mr. Rogers and Mr. Wilson went out to a bar I believe. Mr. Banner is sleeping. Mr. Odinson is also sleeping and Mr. Odinson is waiting in your room."

"Wait, you just said Thor is sleeping so how can he be in my room?"

"He's not sir." I stop in my tracks to tug my hair in annoyance.

"Jarvis I don't understand."

"The other Mr. Odinson sir, his brother." Oh. "I referred to him by Thor's last name as means to confuse you by Mr. Stark's orders." I seriously need to plan something for Tony.

"So he was here when Tony was?"

"Mr. Stark went to your room, searching for you earlier. I gathered that Mr. Laufeyson's appearance surprised him."

"Does Thor know?"

"No sir."

"Okay…thanks Jarvis."

"You're welcome sir." I'm practically running up the stairs and down the hall to my room. When I get there he's sitting in my only chair reading with his glasses resting on top of his head.  
"Loki how did you know I was going to be here?"

"I didn't," He answers while turning a page. For a moment I'm not sure what to do. Was the conversation at the restaurant a dream? Sure as hell feels like it. "What happened with your mission?"

"Turned out I wasn't needed after all." His eyes go from the book to me.

"Are you implying something?"

"No. What the hell would I be implying?" He doesn't seem to believe me which I don't understand since I'm not lying. I really wasn't trying to imply anything.

"Come here,"

"Look Loki I'm tired and just want to lay down."

"It will only take a moment." A little nervous, a walk to the chair. He stands and takes my face in his hands, his eyes searching mine. As much as I want to tell him he's freaking me out, I keep my mouth shut. Instead I brush a strand of hair out of his face. God he's sexy. "I want you to understand something. If we do this, I will not share you with anyone else."

"And here I thought you just wanted me for sex," I answer with a bit of sarcasm.

"Oh I do little bird." Did Jarvis turn the heat up to actually on the sun levels or is it just Loki's voice making me feel like this? "You've never been with a male before have you?"

"No."

"Well then I'll have to make sure it's memorable but not tonight." He moves back to the chair while holding my wrist then tugs. He's a lot stronger than he appears because I fall quite easily onto his lap.

"Loki…"

"Shhh, I'm reading." Sure enough he's grabbed his book from the arm of the chair. I sit there uncomfortably for a few minutes before finally deciding to rest my head against him. In turn he begins tracing the pattern of my scars, on my back. How he even remembers their shape, I have no idea. I begin to wonder if this is what Loki needed, affection and love from another. Will I be able to give it to him? I don't have the best track record with relationships. And even if I am able to, will it be enough to keep him out of a cell in Asgard?

* * *

I wake only hours later to find myself tucked into bed. Still feeling sleepy, I shower and dress then grab an apple from the kitchen.  
"Jarvis if anyone asks, tell them I'll be back in a bit."

"Yes sir." I have to run upstairs again to get my hoodie from Sam's room then I'm out the door. St. Benedict's is closer to the mansion than my apartment so it doesn't take long to get there. When I do, I take a seat in the back of the class. This time the Yankees kid has on a Jeter jersey.

"Awesome shirt," He says, gesturing to my Captain America Tee.

"Yours is better." He's got on a purple Hawkeye shirt underneath the jersey. Loki ignores me the entire period and when class is over I take pictures with a few students and sign an autograph or two.

"Maybe I should let you teach this class." He's leaning against his desk at the front.

"You're jealous?"

"Hardly." I walk over to him and take his glasses off. They take away from his eyes which are studying me intently now.

"You could've woke me before you left."

"I couldn't have."

"Why? I would've gone back to sleep and then you wouldn't have had to worry about me disturbing your class."

"You sleep like an-" He stops abruptly and runs his fingers through my hair.

"Like a what? I've heard like a puppy. Barney said I move and make noises."

"Not a puppy. You didn't move nor talk this time. You slept like an angel. That's why I didn't wake you." Well there's one for the books. I never would've thought he'd say that. On impulse I kiss him. He stiffens against me. Thinking I crossed a line too soon, I start to pull away but then his arm wraps around my waist to keep me in place. He buries his face in the crook of my neck.

"I have students arriving soon. If I started kissing you little bird, I wouldn't stop."

"We'll have to test that out sometime."

"That we will." I can feel his smile against my skin then he's letting go. Loki takes his glasses from me and places a kiss on my palm before going behind his desk. "Go Clint before my students arrive."

"Why? I actually like this class." I walk to the window. Is that…? No way…but then I squint my eyes which I don't need to do. Outside on a bench are Tony and Thor in 'disguise'. They're wearing sunglasses, baseball caps and each holding up a newspaper. I could see Tony doing something stupid like this but Thor? Suddenly Loki's arms are around my waist again and he's nipping on my ear.

"Go see what Stark and my brother are doing besides looking like complete idiots. I'll see you tonight."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Loki places a kiss on my neck, he's gentle as if he's afraid he'll hurt me. So it's surprising when he bites down suddenly.

"LOKI! Shit!" I instantly touch the spot where he's bitten.

"I didn't break the skin," He laughs. The sound of students coming down the hall causes me to hop onto the windowsill. I'm out of there just as a group of boys enter the room.

"Evan was right! THAT was Hawkeye!" I should add 'Surprising college kids is what I do best' on my resume. I'm still rubbing my neck when I make it over to Fred and Shaggy. You guess which is which. There's even a beautiful Great Dane puppy lying at their feet. I plop down in between them.

"Are we on a stakeout? Where's the mystery machine?"

"I don't understand. What is this mystery machine you speak of?" Thor asks.

"We were trying to follow you incognito," Tony answers. I roll my eyes.

"You stick out like a sour thumb. Why do you think all the kids keep staring? I'm pretty sure that one is telling the security guy about you."

"Thor I told you to blend in."

"I am!" He pulls the baseball cap down further like that helps.

"Anyway I was only dropping him off. I promised Rhodey lunch if I pissed off this hotshot MI6 guy who was at the charity event last night."

"Scale of one to ten, how bad?" I ask him. Thor laughs and shakes his head, probably already knowing the answer.

"Twenty," Tony coughs into his hand. "Would you look at the time? Remember family game night!" He says as he gets up. Thor and I both groan. He started forcing us to these game nights when Sam joined. Steve loves it and I suspect Tasha does too as much as she denies it. We watch as he walks to the street and Happy pulls up. When he's gone, I lean forward, resting my elbows on my legs. Thor folds the newspaper and reaches a hand down to pet the dog.

"Where'd you get him?"

"I mentioned we should have a team pet. Tony went out and bought him."

"What's his name?"

"We have yet to decide though I am partial to Zeus."

"You would be."

"Let us walk Clint." Soon we're off campus with the dog leading the way. Thor is acting as if something's bothering him but I don't want to push him to talk. However when we reach a park and he still hasn't said a word I open my mouth.

"What is it Thor?"

"Tony told me of your dreams." The snitch but then again I never specifically said he couldn't tell Thor. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I don't know. I intended to but then I saw Loki that night in a bar."

"Yes he told me of that too." He pauses as we wait for the dog to stop sniffing a tree. "I love my brother and I never spoke of him because it hurt to do so. After he did what he did on Asgard, he disappeared. I thought him dead. We all did." We've come to a small pond now. I pick up a rock and skip it across the water. "I am happy he's doing well on Midgard yet at the same time it still hurts to find out he's been here, in the same city no less, and has yet to say a word to me. Has he even mentioned me?"

"He's asked about you a couple times but won't go further than that."

"He wanted Odin's approval so much that he….I will let him tell you. I am also happy that perhaps he's found someone to confide in. Before, though I thought us close, he would still keep to himself at times. I worried for him. Though he had us, our mother always thought what he was missing was love. Not the love of me, his brother or our parents. I mean the love I've found In Jane. That's what Mother thought he needed. You have been around him, what do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean he does but I don't know if I'm the one to do that Thor. I just...we're only…"

"Worry not Clint. I am not saying you should push yourself into anything. If you aren't the one who's meant for my brother than I can only hope he finds that person one day. To be honest, he has never been in a relationship with a mortal. He always felt it beneath him. The fact that he is trying with you tells me something." Thor picks up a rock to skip across the water. Except when he does, it sinks. He frowns and tries again. Still sinks.

"Like this. Watch how I do it." He studies me then tries once more. It skips, not like mine but it's enough.

"You will take care of my brother?" Thor asks quietly as we watch a duck land on the water.

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you Clint." He hasn't given up on Loki yet isn't trying to force a relationship between them. I give him a pat on the back. We've been watching the ducks for several minutes when he finally says,

"Clint?"

"Hmmm?"

"We passed a Starbucks. I wish to get a latte."

* * *

Family game night was interesting to say the least. We agreed on Monopoly which turned out to be a bad idea because Bruce is insanely good at it. Hell, I assumed Tony was going to win. We had all put in fifty bucks each so the winner would get a nice prize. After he won Bruce decided he wanted to treat us all to pizza. We had that and watched an old black and white movie, House on Haunted Hill. Sam is such a chicken. Even though you can tell everything's fake, he's still watching with his hands over his eyes. The dog, which we named Scooby, has started whining and acting like he's going to piss on Steve.

"Hey Clint it's your turn to take him out."

"No it's not."

"You agreed earlier. Now take him out before he pees on the carpet." I glare at Tony who's laughing.

"Yes Dad."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I answer quickly which this time causes Sam to join in on the laughter. Grumbling the whole time, I take Scooby outside. I'm playing a puzzle game on my phone when Tony walks out talking on his. He puts a hand over the speaker.

"Check out this club with me."

"Why?"

"I'm thinking about buying it so I want to see how it operates."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Cap said you do."

"Fine. Give me a minute." After taking Scooby inside, it's off to Tony's potential club. The entire ride over he's on the phone with the manager wanting to know everything about the place. I never go to clubs so why I'm going with Tony I have no idea. I get a text from Loki five minutes into the ride.

**Where are you? – Loki**

**Going to a club with Tony – Clint**

**Which one? – Loki **

"Hey what's the name of the place we're going to?"

"It's called 'Red'," Happy answers from the driver's seat.

"Seriously?"

"I know. I told Mr. Stark the first thing he should change is the name."

**It's called Red – Clint **

"Here we are." Happy stops outside of a medium sized building. There doesn't seem to be many people here. He opens the door for Tony who's still on the phone.

"Have some fun buddy," Tony slips a few bills to Happy. "But be back in two hours."

"Yes sir!"

"Ahhh Tony Stark!" An older man wearing a horrible suit walks out to greet us. "I'm Jon. We were talking on the phone."

"I figured. This is my friend, Clint Barton," Tony says as they shake hands. "Is this place always so quiet?"

"Not on the weekends. Friday to Sunday is when Red makes the most money."

"We'll have to work on that." The two fall into a conversation about the place as we go inside. I'm already bored and manage to sneak off to the bar.

"You're cute," A dark haired woman sits next to me. "I'm Melissa sweetheart."

"Clint. Listen not to be rude but I'm not interested."

"Really?" She sounds genuinely shocked. Great. One of those types who is used to getting anyone they want. I scan the room for Tony but he's nowhere to be seen. "Come on, what is there not to like?"

"You're pretty and all so I'm sure you can find someone else."

"But I want you," She gives a little pout as she leans forward. I hear the bartender chuckle. "What can I do to change your mind?"

"Nothing," Comes Loki's harsh reply. I didn't even hear him approach.

"Mind your business," Melissa practically hisses at him.

"He IS my business." Just want I need. I hop off my seat, leave money for my beer and grab Loki's arm.

"Oh you two are together?"

"Yes," he snaps.

"Well you could've said that," She says winking at me.

"I highly doubt it would've mattered." If looks could freeze hell, the one Loki is giving this woman would do it. She smiles at him.

"True." I'm dragging him away before he snaps. I don't stop until we're outside and even then he's still pissed. He takes off down the street. I walk with him but he doesn't say anything. In fact he doesn't acknowledge my presence until I stop to tie my shoes.

"Little bird, look at me." I glance up to see him crouched in front of me. He kisses me before I can ask what's bothering him. Its quick leaving no time for me to kiss back, then he's up and walking again.

"Loki what's going on? Are you really that pissed off from that woman?" I ask him once I've caught up. Once again I receive no answer. What the hell is his problem? Is he afraid I would've gone with her? I give up trying to guess the more we walk and in fact I've taken to thinking about a good prank to pull on Sam without him knowing it's me when Loki stops. He turns to me, takes the hand that he placed a spell on and traces the lines on my palm.

"This is quite new to me," He whispers. "I've never been in a relationship like this with a mortal. So these feelings I'm having are new also." That sounds understandable. "You will have patience with me?"

"Of course but I've never been with someone who gets jealous easily," I smile.

"I wasn't jealous," He frowns.

"Then what was it."

"Not jealousy."

"Has anyone ever told you, you can be quite immature?" Loki laughs softly and places kisses over my palm.

"It's late. I should get you home." It's gotten windy out and when I shiver, he takes his scarf off to wrap around my neck. On the cab ride back to the mansion, he explains the various spells he could've used on Melissa. By the time we reach the house, I'm sure the cabbie thinks he should call the police. I have to pay a nice tip for him to keep his mouth shut. Loki thinks the whole thing funny. He's still laughing when we walk through the gate but clams up once the door comes into view.

"Is Thor here?"

"Probably." He still doesn't want to see his brother. I decided against going through the front not simply for that reason but also because it's late and if I go in and everyone is still downstairs I'll face a million questions since I'm coming in without Tony. Instead I go around to the back of the mansion where my room is. I left the window open.

"What are you doing Clint?"

"Getting to my room without the notice of my nosy teammates. Give me a boost." With Loki's boost, I easily scale the wall and make it to my window. Once inside I look down at my boyfriend. God I just called him my boyfriend but I guess that's what he is. "Are you coming up?"

"Classes to teach."

"Your scarf."

"Keep it." We stare at each other for a few minutes. His gaze is intense, almost predatory. In this moment, I know if I ask him again to come to my room he will. The moment is broken by my door opening without warning. I relax when I see it's Scooby. When I look back down for Loki, he's gone.

"Nice timing Scooby," I mumble rubbing his head. He whines as if to say 'Sorry'. In order to get thoughts of Loki out of my head, I gather all the items I'll need for my prank on Sam. If trying to not think of my new boyfriend is going to cause me to do this then Sam is in for a rough time.

* * *

_Once again the reference to Natasha as the work wife and Bobbi as the wife came from the Hawkeye comic. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Each chapter keeps coming out longer than I expected. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. I appreciate them. _


	5. Chapter 5

_It seems like each chapter gets longer. I don't mean to do it, it's just by the time I finish there's always more than I thought there would be *sigh*. I don't really dwell on Thor and Loki's bad blood too much. I want this story to be light and fun so no angsty stuff about their relationship. I'll leave that to someone else. Also had to change the rating to be on the safe side so it's now M. You'll soon read why._

**_I Dream of Loki_**

**_Chapter 5: A Ball_**

It's a Wednesday morning and I'm sitting on the kitchen island with my head in my hands. Tony's going over a business report and Bruce is sitting on a stool eating. I want their advice on a subject but I'm not sure how to bring it up. Just spit it out! Stop being an idiot! I clear my throat….and get no response from either. I do it again.

"That sounds awful Hawkguy. You should get that checked out. Doctor?" Tony says.

"I'm not that kind of doctor," Bruce replies. At least I have them talking now.

"Guys I need your advice."

"On what?"

"Sex." That gets Tony's attention. He puts the tablet he was using only moments ago down.

"Don't tell me you're a virgin?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

"I've never…I mean I…."

"He's never dated a guy before," Bruce finishes for me without tearing his eyes away from his eggs. "And isn't sure how things work."

"Something like that."

"You never experimented?" Tony grins.

"No Tony."

"Not even in college? Everyone does in college."

"Not everyone," Bruce corrects.

"Okay well everyone except you and Bruce apparently. What do you need to know?" He's enjoying my discomfort way too much. Loki and I have been together for some weeks now. Kissing isn't a problem, he's excellent at that. It's when his fingers start tugging on my jeans. I freeze up. I'm not terrified of sex. In fact it's been forever since I've been with someone. Between SHIELD, the Avengers and not meeting anyone I had begun to think I'd never have sex again. Then I met Loki and damn him if he doesn't know exactly what to do to get my attention. Unfortunately I'm nervous about sex with him since I have no clue as to how it works. I try explaining this to the guys. Bruce nods in understanding while Tony's grin grows bigger.  
"Sooooo your problem is you've never done anal sex before? Not even with a girlfriend?"

"Jesus! You're seriously enjoying this aren't you? My discomfort and fear is giving you joy!"

"Yes actually. I never thought this was why you looked so miserable these past few days. You wanna get laid but at the same time you're terrified! This is better than that food fight we started on the Helicarrier yesterday."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself. And no I've never done anal sex. Never found it interesting. Weird I know."

"Why didn't you talk to Loki?" Bruce asks.

"I can't. This is embarrassing enough."

"What are you guys talking about?" Steve asks walking in.

"Sex." The three of us answer.

"Clint is afraid of sex with Loki," Bruce explains.

"Have you talked to him?"

"That's what I said. He's too embarrassed."

"If you want I can write down some tips for you," Tony offers. "Hand me that notebook Cap." Steve and Bruce gather around Tony to see what he adds, occasionally giving input.

"Please make sure you add lube," Natasha says from beside me. "I tried without it once, awful." She gives me a wink and goes to the fridge.

"If it hurts too much, make sure you let him know," She adds from behind the door. Wait. What?

"Tasha, are you assuming that he's…that I'm the one that's...you know?" Natasha closes the door, exchanges looks with the others then back to me.

"And YOU expect us to believe a man like Loki would have it any other way? Cute." She pinches my cheek as she goes by. I turn to the others in dismay. All three immediately return their attention to the list. Alrighty then.

* * *

Later in the day I'm in the conference room attempting to take a nap because the rest of the house was too noisy. Thor had set off some alarm by accident and with Tony out, none of us had any idea of how to turn it off. I strain my ears a bit, trying to see if it's stopped. The conference room has sound proof glass so when I don't hear anything, I shrug it off and close my eyes only to be interrupted a few minutes later by Thor slapping me on the shoulder. I turn to see everyone gathering around the table. What. The. Hell. I can't catch a break. Even Tony is back.

"What's going on?"

"Got a lead on HYDRA." Natasha says from the seat next to mine. I raise an eyebrow at her. I thought SHIELD was keeping Steve in the dark. "Not as much as they thought they were," She answers with a smirk.

"Listen up." Steve orders. I take my feet off the table. "This woman," I photo of a dark haired walking pops up on the screen. "Looks very much like Viper aka Madam Hydra but it's not her." A few more photos pop up. She's almost the spitting image. "Natasha and I believe Viper left her in the city to finish business for her, using Viper's alias before she was captured."

"SHIELD has had her under surveillance since they got Viper," Natasha adds. "This woman went active as soon as he was taken in. Steve and I want to find out what she knows."

"But…." Sam begins.

"But SHIELD has told me hands off. She's officially under their investigation and they don't want us interfering."

"I didn't realize we were following their orders now," Thor grins. Steve returns one of his own.

"Exactly. There's to be a charity ball tomorrow night. Tony got tickets for whoever we decide to send in while the rest will be doing surveillance. We need to find out what she knows." He looks over at Natasha and me. "You two are going in. It'll look suspicious as hell if you go in with a disguise since people will probably recognize you anyway so we'll have to risk you-"

"She'll know right off the bat though Cap," Sam says. He's right but how bad would it look if we go in and some socialite recognizes us? They start arguing about alternatives. The only one remains quiet is Thor. He seems to be thinking about something serious and just before Steve can pound the table to get everyone's attention, he states what's been on his mind.

"Loki can do it." That gets everyone to quiet down. "My brother is crafty enough to get in and out without being caught." Steve mulls over the idea for a moment then nods.

"I like it."

"Sounds great but why would he help us? No offense but you two aren't the best of friends at the moment Raiden," Tony has taken to giving us all Mortal Kombat nicknames. When I'm not Hawkguy, I'm Jax.

"Well I was hoping Clint could convince him." Everyone's looking at me now.

"I'll try."

"No pressure Clint. If he won't do it then we'll just go back to the original plan. Let me know tonight." Steve is trying to be nice but we all know this plan has a much higher success rate if Loki can go in instead of me and Natasha or any of us for that matter. So I lean back and try to come up with a good plan to convince him that doesn't involve begging.

* * *

Upon arriving home, I found Loki lying on my bed with a book over his face. At first I think he's sleep so I drop my bag and sit on the bed cross legged trying to come up with a plan. I've still got nothing when I feel myself being pulled down. Now we're both on our backs.

"I thought you were sleep."

"I was until you walked in." He removes the book from his face and turns to me. "What were you thinking about?"

"Steve wants me and Tasha to go to a ball tomorrow night to get intel."

"Hmmmm, undercover?"

"No. We're too well known in the city to do that which is why Thor brought up your name."

"Did he now?"

"He said you could get in and out without getting caught. So they wanted me to ask you to do this for us." It's quiet for a few minutes. His eyes are closed and now I'm the one watching him.  
"Yes."

"You will?"

"Only because YOU asked me. I care nothing about your team mates."

"Thank you Loki." He doesn't respond so I take the time to send a text to Natasha because Steve still doesn't know how to use it on his phone.

**He said yes – Clint**

**Great, we'll go over the finer details when he gets here. Can you get him to the mansion tonight? –Natasha **I glance at Loki. He's reading his book. What exactly it's called I have no idea. The words look Latin.

**Probably not – Clint**

**He needs to be here ASAP in the morning. I'm serious Clint – Natasha**

"What is this?" Loki takes something from my pocket. Shit! Those are the tips Tony gave me earlier! The corner of his mouth quirks up. "Little bird why do you need this?" Might as well confess. I sit up and rub a hand over my face.

"I asked my friends for advice."

"Obviously. This is too neat to be your handwriting."

"You know you're the first guy I've been with and …" How best to phrase this so I don't look like a complete idiot? "Those times I stopped you from going further was because I was nervous not because I didn't want to have sex with you." Loki burst into laughter. Not exactly the reaction I was expecting. Still laughing, he sits up, takes my face in his hands and kisses me.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?"

"I thought you were practicing abstinence or something along those lines. I didn't understand why you would allow me to kiss you senseless and then freeze when I attempted to do more." Loki pushes me down then rests his face in the crook of my neck.

"It sounds stupid now that I think about it."

"It does." His breath ghosts across my neck. "You have no idea what you did to my ego."

"Your ego?" I snort in disbelief.

"Yes. One of my skills that I've honed over the years is seduction yet it didn't work on you." Oh it worked. I had plenty of cold showers to take because of him. I wrap an arm around him to pull him closer.

"If I do this mission for you, I want something in return." He's taken to licking my neck now. I'm biting on my lip to keep quiet. Loki lifts his head, frowns upon seeing what I'm doing and promptly kisses me. At the same time he grinds his hips down. When I gasp, he laughs softly against my mouth. "After I help your Avengers, you are mine the rest of the night. Do we have a deal?" I can't talk with him continually moving against me. "Clint I need an answer."

"Y-yes, sure, whatever. Loki!" He's slipped a hand into my sweats while I was distracted and now a finger is tracing me. When his hand wraps around my dick, my arm goes around his neck. God his hand is freezing! "Why are you so cold?"

"Why are you so warm?" Our eyes lock and for the briefest moment I catch the change in color of his eyes. But it's fast and when I blink I'm staring up into his usual green ones. Another stroke and I'm forgetting about what I just saw. I'm still trying to stifle any noises I make. "I want to hear you little bird," Loki whispers. When the first moan escapes my lips he smiles and returns to creating marks on my neck. As his pace quickens, I dig my fingers into his arm. "Come for me," He says as he traces the shell of my ear with his nose. I do exactly that with a "Fuck!" Loki pulls his hand out, sits up and brings it to his mouth. My eyes widen. I want to tell him to stop but all I do is lay there mesmerized as he licks his hand clean.

"You taste better than I expected." Still filled with desire, I sit up to kiss him but he pushes me back down.

"Loki you didn't-"

"You will make it up to me tomorrow." To emphasize his point, he moves his hips against mine once more. How the hell did I go for this long without jumping him? Before I can stop him, he's moving off of me.

"You're leaving?!"

"I do still have classes to teach." I scramble to get up and follow him down the hall, watching as he grabs his things.

"What time should I tell them you'll be at the mansion?" Loki stops at the door. He turns around to wrap his arms around my waist then gently brushes his lips over mine. When his teeth start nipping at my bottom lip, I roll my eyes and move my mouth against his. I find myself being backed against the wall. So much for him leaving. If the way his hand going up my shirt is any indication, he might forget about waiting until tomorrow.

"Looks like we're interrupting Sam. Maybe we stopped by at a bad time." Why in the world have I not taken Tony's key back?! He's standing in the doorway with Sam wearing a grin while Sam has a bag of chips and his hand stopped halfway to his mouth. Loki pulls away with another quick kiss then he's staring coldly at Tony.

"Stark, Wilson." Sam gives a nod.

"Loki next time you want to make out with our friend at least have the decency to lock the door." I know for a fact the door was locked. Loki does too. Instead of replying he smiles then leaves.

"What was he smiling about?" Sam asks once he's gone. When Tony tries to answer and no words come out, we know.

* * *

The next morning, after making a good hangover breakfast for myself, Tony and Sam, we head to the mansion to work out the details to tonight's plan. Steve shows us the layout. He wants me and Thor and on the roof of the building across the street watching. Tony's going to hack into the security cameras so everyone else will be able to see what's going on. There was a little debate over whether Natasha and Sam should try to stay hidden on the outside but eventually it's agreed they'll all just monitor from a van Tony's had specially outfitted for the occasion. Bruce is sitting this one out, saying surveillance isn't his thing.

By the time Loki arrives, which he does by appearing behind Sam while he's drinking coffee causing him to spit out what was in his mouth right in Natasha's face, everything is worked out. Tony has even had Loki's tux delivered, how the hell he even got his measurements I don't know. The thing that worries me is how he'll act around Thor. I get my answer later on after he's changed into the tux. Tony had called the tailor in to make sure everything fit right. The entire time the little guy is fussing over him, Tony's trying to calm the tailor down and Loki's staring at me. I get the feeling he's planning what he'll do to me tonight. The thought makes me a little excited and as much as I'd like to stand here letting him oogle me, I need to change. When I move to leave I walk right into Thor.

"Clint! I apologize. I didn't see you…" His voice trails off when he sees Loki. "Brother."

"Thor." Thor scratches his chin, crosses his arms and grins.

"You have yet to kill Tony, are you growing more patient?"

"Hardly. I promised Clint I would be nice today." Tony isn't even paying attention. He's too busy haggling over the tailor's services.

"I give you an hour."

"I gave him ten minutes." Thor's loud laugh fills the room. Even Loki smiles. Maybe I had nothing to be worried about. With the ice now broken Thor approaches Loki and begins talking. I take this moment to sneak off to get dressed myself. Steve has ordered all of us into black tactical gear which isn't a big deal for those of us who were with SHIELD, even him. Tony won't be wearing the suit since he'll be behind the controls in the van and Thor is well Thor. He doesn't think any of our gear suits him so will just keep on his Asgardian armor since we'll be on a roof anyway. Once everyone's ready, we load up the van and move out. Tony drops me and Thor off at the building across the street from the ball. Since it's dark we don't have to worry too much about anyone seeing us climb though Thor is a horrible climber and keeps threatening to use his hammer. Once at the top, I look for the van. It's on a corner not too far from us. Seconds later I spot Loki's car, well really Tony's but he's let him borrow it.

"Can everyone hear me?" Steve's voice rings in my ear.

"Yeah. Thor and I have got the roof."

"This place is niiiiice," Sam says. We decided last minute to have him on another roof next to the place. "Redwing is doing recon."

"Loki do you hear me?"

"Of course Captain. However from here on I won't be responding."

"Got it."

"How long will this take? I would very much like to finish Skyrim," Thor complains. I give him a pat on the arm. God knows I'd rather be doing that too. The first few hours nothing of note happens and at one point Tony thinks Loki has taken his radio out of his ear because from the cameras he can see him interacting but we don't hear anything. Thor says he probably just used his magic.

"I wanna go in, this is boring."

"Hawkeye you're needed on the roof," Steve says calmly.

"Thor's already here and we should have someone closer anyway since we can't hear what Loki's saying."

"But you can't go in dressed like that."

"I have an extra tux," Tony sounds like he's distracted.

"Why?"

"In case I decided to go in. It should fit."

"Alright, fine." Steve caves. With a promise to speed things up to Thor, I climb down and jog to the van. Ten minutes later I'm dressed. "Remember, you don't know Loki alright? It will look suspicious for him to be seen talking with an Avenger."

"Yes dad." I receive a hit upside the head from Natasha then I'm promptly kicked out the van. I manage to get inside without a problem. It looks like the dinner is over since everyone is talking and milling about the floor. Where's Loki? That's when I see him talking with the fake Viper woman and another man she's with.

"Can I get a snack?" I mumble. I can practically see Steve throwing up his hands in exasperation.

"Go for it," Tony answers. "But keep your eyes on Loki. I've found a couple others to watch." I grab a wine glass from a server as he goes by.

"Aren't you Hawkeye?" A woman with actual diamond pins in her hair asks me.

"Yep."

"Oh! You're here to support our cause too! That's wonderful!" For the next few minutes Tony has to walk me through what to say. I'm finally feeling comfortable by the end of the conversation when she pulls a friend over who can't believe she's meeting Hawkeye and grabs two more people. I can't believe the mess I've gotten myself into. I should've ended my conversation with the socialite at the beginning. On top of that they're all women.

"Oh my god! He's so handsome."

"You have beautiful eyes."

"Are you single? You would love my daughter." Steve's and Tony's laughs ring through my ear piece. How can I get out of this? Before I can freak out further, a familiar blond in a dark blue gown links an arm through mine.

"Sorry ladies. This one's taken." Bobbi waves at them as she pulls me away. "What are you doing here?" She whispers.

"Nothing. Just wanted to go to a party."  
"This is more Tony's scene not yours."

"I know she almost shared your last name Hawkguy but do NOT tell her anything." Tony orders. Natahsa agrees. Bobbi can always tell when I'm lying though. As she guides me, I look around for Loki and spot him still with the same people. Bobbi leads me outside to the balcony.

"You can't tell me?"

"They'd prefer if I didn't."

"You're interfering in a SHIELD investigation."

"I'm not. I'm just at a party for a good cause." Bobbi pulls me closer by my shirt.

"I can't believe you're lying to me!"

"I'm here with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" The wheels are turning in her head. "Oh! Oh my god! I thought it was a girl! You're dating a guy? Not that there's anything wrong with that! Where is he?" She was going to find out about him eventually right? I point to where Loki is at the bar now.

"Are you pretending?" She narrows her eyes at me.

"What? No! Why the hell would I do that?"

"It's just you've never dated a guy before and the first one happens to be insanely sexy. I bet you just made this up."

"Bobbi I swear on Tony's Mark-whatever suit-"

"Hey!" Tony says.

"That I am not making this up. Scouts honor." She sighs.

"You were never a scout." Bobbi places her hands on her hips. "So you end up with some high society boyfriend huh? You're in love with him too."

"Whoa! Let's not rush to things," I laugh nervously while trying to figure out the best way to remove my earpiece without her noticing.

"Come on Clint! I know how you act when you're in love in case you've forgotten. Whenever you're on the Helicarrier now all you do is daydream and you can't wait to get off when before it was the opposite. Coulson asked me if you were sick. Ha! Lovesick I told him." All I can do is cover my ear with my hand making it look like it's bothering me and hope it's enough. Bobbi's eyes return to the glass windows. I've just noticed the guests are beginning to leave. Loki is talking to someone else now but then he sees us.

"Time to prove your story Clint." Without warning Bobbi takes me by the shirt again and kisses me. Actually it's more of pressing her lips to mine. There's no movement and no tongues involved. The shock wears off quickly and I step back in time to see Loki in the doorway. Bobbi still has a hold of my shirt.

"Is he yours?" She asks.

"Yes," Comes the reply. Bobbi nods.  
"I guess you were telling the truth." For the first time I notice he's holding a glass with a napkin. He holds it out for Bobbi. "Thank you." Loki doesn't answer. He simply goes back inside. "She's been watching us the whole time." Bobbi mutters as she drinks the wine. Fake Viper is staring at her as Loki approaches. She takes his arm, passes one more look at Bobbi then leaves. "Why's your boyfriend leaving with someone else?"

"Hell if I know."

"Hawkeye get out of there," Steve orders. "The woman's car has pulled up."

"I gotta go Bobbi."

"Right. Here, I think he wanted you to have it." She hands me the napkin. On it is an address. Is this where the fake Viper is going? "There's a note inside." I open it. When did he have time to write this?

_Meet me at my home in one hour. If I have to find you little bird, I can assure you that you won't be able to walk for a week. _

"I have to say in all the years I've known you, I've never seen you blush. You're doing it right now though." It's true. My cheeks feel a tad warmer than before. "I've gotta go. Need to report to Fury on what I've seen. I give you guys two hours max before he figures out you were involved in our investigation. Tell Cap to be ready." With a smile, she returns to the ball room and Tony starts talking. I can hear the air in the background. He's in a suit.

"Hawkeye get out here. We need to craft our story."

"I thought we were going with the usual, it's your fault." I hop onto the ledge.

"I have no problem with that-"

"We're not using it," Steve cuts in. "I'll deal with Fury. In fact Thor and I are headed there now. The rest of you wait at the mansion."

"But I have something to do."

"Later." The way he says it means there's going to be hell to pay if we ignore his orders.

"Got it Cap. Jump Hawkeye." Without hesitation I do so. He grabs my arms. "Jarvis disconnect all radios. Clint where do you want to be dropped off at?"

"Cap said-"

"I know what he said but Loki did a hell of a job in there. He probably won't report back until the morning anyway so all of us being at the mansion now means nothing without knowing what he discovered."

"Cap won't like this."

"I'll take care of it now am I taking you to your place?" I tell him Loki's address. He whistles. "That's a swanky area."

"Tony."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"What are friends for?"


End file.
